


Tom Riddle and the Peverell family

by LadyRavenJade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRavenJade/pseuds/LadyRavenJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a plan, but it's his godson and niece that will be taking the first step. Rating may change in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm slowly moving my stuff from my fanfiction.net accounts over to here. I'll post a chapter daily until I run out of chapters I have already written. So until chapter 6.  
> I also can not remember to spell Victoria's name Victorie to save my life so yes I know that's how's spelled and no I'm not bothering to go though this a hundred times just to change her name.

There was a sharp peak of interest at the Slythrin table when the name of an old and thought to be lost family line was called. The boy was tall, with messy black hair and amber eyes.

"Peverell Theodore"

Slythrin, Slythrin, I need to go to Slythrin.

Slythrin hmm? You would not to do to badly in Slythrin, but your heart is full of love and loyalty for your family, you would do best in Hufflepuff young time traveler.

My mum went there, but I must be in Slythrin, he has to notice me, you know of our Plan if you can read my mind. I must-

Oh no, Teddy Peverell nee Lupin you are not suited for Slythrin at all now that I've seen deeper. I'm sure you and Miss Victoria will catch the future Dark Lord's attention just fine. This is for the best.

No wait!

Hufflepuff! 

The interest died slightly only to be brought back up again as the same name was called again and a most unusual and pretty girl went to try on the hat. Very long very soft blond hair that had an almost pinkish shine and ocean blue eyes. She would certainly have a wide pick of suitors especially if her bloodline could be confirmed.

"Peverell Victoria"

Slythrin please.

You would certainly do better there then your friend as you have much cunning, but are you sure you do not wish to go to Ravenclaw were you would fit best or Gryffindor were your brave heart would flourish?

I am sure Mr. Hat Please send me to-

Slythrin!

Victoria rose gracefully and after turning to the Hufflepuff table to give Teddy a ladylike smile she seemed to glide to the Slythrin table.

"Come here girl!" Said one of the older boy's rudely. She walked up to him, but did not sit. She fixed him with a frosted glare.

"That is not how one should ask a lady to sit." She started to turn her back to him, but another voice called out.

"Indeed it is not. Please forgive my rude friend and be so kind as to join us?" Facing the voice to give him a polite refusal she had to stop herself from grinning in triumph. It seemed Uncle Harry was quite right her looks and name had been enough to pipe Tom Riddle's interest. Now the only question was could she keep it?

"Since you asked so pleasantly." She took a sit across from him and ignored the boy who first tried to get her attention. It was strange talking like this, thank goodness her mother had wanted her drilled in French manors even if it did take away from the time she had to fly with Teddy.

The rest of the sorting pasted and the feast started as did the interrogation.

"So Peverell ? Any relation to Nathaniel Peverell? I seem to remember he was thought to be the last of the old line?" It was a Malfoy that asked her the first question, not surprising really.

She wiped her mouth with a napkin daintily.

"I would assume so at some point in my linage. My father's family comes from the Irish branch of the Peverell I believe it was Cadmus Peverell who moved our family to Ireland. My mother hails from France from a branch of the Delacours she is one 8th Veela blood"

"Why did you choose to go to Hogwarts?" asked a pleasant looking girl.

"Our family has reunited with the main branch of the Peverell family and has deiced to move to Britten. My Uncle Harrison is our main family Head. My grandfather Arthur is our branch family Head and my father is his eldest son."

"And what of the Hufflepuff boy that also bares the Peverell name?

" He was the godson of Uncle Harry, but he was fully adopted by him and now that he carries the Head of the Main family's blood he may well become the heir."

"So your Uncle does not have any sons of his own?"

" He has 3 children not yet of Hogwarts age and two of them are sons."

"Then why would he-"

"Teddy's father was a dear friend of my Uncle's and he was taking care of Teddy before he had his sons so they are very close. I believe Uncle plans to see out of the three of them who was most suited to the possession. As it stands at the moment the eldest James who will coming to Hogwarts next year has absolutely no ambitions unless you count flying and the youngest boy Albus is painfully shy. They may grow out of it course, but Teddy has already taken up training to be Head of the House of Peverell and Uncle Harrison seems to believe he has a talent for such duties."

"Wow! He is quite good looking, but there are so few Hufflepuffs that ever make something of themselves." Said another girl that had been eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Are you betrothed?" asked the rude boy from before.

"I hope to marry Teddy. Father says he will approve the match outright if Teddy becomes the Head of our house, but until then I may look elsewhere. My father married for love so he is quite keen on me being involved in the selection of my future husband."

"Oh that's wonderful! I do so wish I had a bit more of a say in my own future." Said the pleasant girl.

"How rude of me! I'm MaryAnn Avery." Victoria gave her a slightly warmer smile then she had been giving her table mates. She liked MaryAnn so far, hopeful they could become friends.

"Victoria Peverell encase anyone didn't catch my name earlier."

"Priscilla Rosier." Spoke up the girl that had been eavesdropping.

"Abraxas Malfoy." Victoria noticed that he sat the right of Riddle.

"Tom Riddle." As if she didn't know already.

"Evan Prince" He was sitting to her right, MaryAnn was to her left.

"Theodore Nott." On Riddles left.

"Darren Flint." He was the boy that had been rude when she first got the table. He was not sited very close to Riddle Victoria noticed.

"A pleasure." Victoria gave him a look like he was a disgusting slug beneath her feet. Rudeness was not something she accepted even when she wasn't acting like a snob.

He sneered at her and she raised an elegant eyebrow before turning away from him pointedly.

The rest of the talk was perfectly normal and bland. She got to know her future dorm mates a bit better. In this day and age girls and boys didn't mingle as much when they weren't courting one another so the boys mostly left her alone now that they're curiosity was more or less taken care of. Riddle didn't say anything else to her though she made sure to meet his gaze and smile slightly anytime he looked over at her.

She spoke about herself when questions were asked. Telling her fake history combined with real facts and people. It was tiring to lie so much, but she had spent many hours practicing so to most she was very believable. It was alright if Tom Riddle saw through her somewhat. The goal this first month at least, was only to be interesting.

Tom's point of View

Tom watched as the table of the serpents took notice, as the heads lifted and eyes turned to the new student with far more interest then the moment before. The boy seemed to be nothing special, while looking old enough to be in their year was odd it did not account for the sudden interest when his name was called.

There was something different about the name that almost everyone in Slythrin knew. Tom not having their up bringing was if only for the small moment ignorant of what it was about the name. The only thing Tom hated more then not knowing something was other people knowing it. Knowledge after all was power.

Tom smothered his anger at the fact, by focusing on how easily he would gather the information. By the end of the week if not by the next school day he would know more about the family then the boy fidgeting on the stool did.

The boy went to Hufflepuff and while he would still know more about the family then the Hufflepuff in a few days time most of his interest waned. Hufflepuffs were nearly all useless and he doubted the boy would be any different.

He almost didn't bother to look up as the next name was called, but did so with an air of boredom expecting a rather plain girl to go along with the plain looking male.

Even his eyes widened at the site of her. Females had always been rather disappointing for Tom. At the orphanage he had read anything he could get his hands on including a book of poems.

Poems that spoke of beauty in nature. The light of the moon on the grass and the sound of water rushing past. Tom looked at nature and found no beauty in it. It was just that. Moonlight and water. Nothing special there.

Poems that spoke of the beauty of women. Lips as red as cherries, hair as soft as silk. Steps that glide, graceful hands, swaying hips, and a laugh that sounds like bells.

It was not surprising that there had been no one like that at the orphanage, but he had thought when he got to Hogwarts the people would be like that, or at least the girls would be.

He was disappointed. A witch's lips were only pale pink, hair may be soft, but could still be tangled, steps that glide only to stumble, graceful hands with a noticeable blemish, hips that when swayed made them look like they were trying too hard and they laughed like they were trying to break glass with their pitch.

Tom would have thought himself queer if not for the fact that the males were just as unappealing.

The castle itself was the only thing he had ever found beautiful.

One of life's truths, right up there with 'There is only power and those too week to seek it' was 'Poetry was a lie.'

He stared at the girl, controlling his expression with an iron will.

'Poetry was a lie' until today, it appeared.

He watched for her to stumble, but she didn't. He watched her smile at the boy in Hufflepuff. Her teeth were white and even.

It was not attraction Tom deiced. He was simply waiting to see her faults. Everyone had faults in there appearance somewhere. Tom didn't, but of course he did not count himself in that assessment.

She approached the table and that idiot Flint attempted to command the girl. Tom was pleased for once at Flints stupidly. Either she would cower which was pathetic or she would get angry and women always looked foolish when they were angry.

Tom needed to stop making such certain statements.

Her bright deep blue eyes flashed in her anger, but her cherry red lips did not curl up, her face did not tighten. Her voice when she spoke did not screech and she did not move ungraceful as she turned from him.

There had to be a fault.

"Indeed it is not. Please forgive my rude friend and be so kind as to join us?"

He would see her imperfection. She was worthless just like everyone else unless she become useful to him.

"Since you asked so pleasantly."

Tom's anger grew as time passed. She did not speck with her mouth full, her hair did not fall into her food. She was not rude, she was not unpleasant. Her eyes, her nose, her mouth, perfect damn it!

This was most unsettling. Did she ware a glammer charm? She did not have a spell on her that affected the mind. Not only could he tell his mind was not altered he also felt no lust for the girl and wasn't that even stranger?

He had thought before that he did not lust for a body like the rest of his peers because he found them all repulsive, yet she was at the moment the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. When you took away the awe at her looks, and the anger at being proven wrong about anything, he felt nothing.

He was numb inside, apart from everyone else by not only his intelligence, but his feelings. If he could feel he supposed he would have been lonely.

He watched her and every little while she would look at him and smile. She was pleasant to look at, but he did not want her as a man should want a women. He wanted her as he would want a painting he actually liked of all things.

He had an amusing thought of killing her, preserving her body and hanging her up on his wall. That would be very nice, when he ruled the world he would take anything and anyone he found beautiful and would keep them never ageing, never changing, forever.

She smiled again and he smiled back at her and wondered about the face she would make if she knew he was picturing her dead body and trying to deice if blood would add or take away her beauty.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry watched the boys fly above the grounds while Ginny was taking a stroll through the gardens, young Lily toddling along after her. It was such a peaceful scene. He could almost believe that they all hadn't suffered as they did, that the world like his marriage was not on the cusp of destruction.  
“So do you have news from Teddy and Victoria yet?” said the voice on his right.  
Harry turned back from the window to face his old, and yet new companions.   
Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy were no more. Now they were the family heads of the other branches of the Peverell family.   
Arthur Peverell, claiming lineage of Cadmus Peverell his family formerly living in Ireland before moving to Britain at the request of the Head of the main family line, sat on his right.  
Lucius Peverell clamming lineage of Antioch Peverell his family formerly living in France before moving to Britain at the request of the Head of the main family line, sat on his left.  
At least that was their new history.  
Harry or rather Harrison Peverell who actually was a descendant from Ignotus Peverell had to go through an awful lot of trouble to ensure their three family lines would be connected, but they had all agreed that this background and history would bring about the best results for their needs.   
“Yes, Teddy was unable to convince the hat to put him in Slythrin-“  
Lucius gave a superior looking sneer, looking completely unsurprised at this fact. Harry shot him a warning looking before continuing.  
“He is in Hufflepuff like his mother.” Harry paused then to allow Lucius to give his ‘dignified’ snort and get that out of his system, better now then when he actually sees Teddy again.  
“Victoria on the other hand has both been sorted into Slythrin and reported progress.”  
Both men straighten, looking at Harry expectantly.  
“As we discussed any interaction with Tom Riddle will be kept careful record of. She has sent us the memory of their interaction as well as the conversation with her housemates. She wishes to have one of ‘Antioch’s’ line to advise her on her interactions with her housemates. Slythrin was not the hats first choice for her and while she feels she handled the situation well she wants to know of any hidden intentions that she may have missed.”  
Arthur smiled, proud of his granddaughter, yet obviously still worried about her, while Lucius seemed unbearably smug.  
“Of course the Antioch line will assist the girl in these matters. My wife was already helping Victoria and her mother with proper pureblood etiquette, she could better train the girl if she observed her first interactions with Slythrin house.” Lucius offered, and if one didn't know his delight in upstaging the former Weasley’s at every turn he could, then they might think that he was being thoughtful.  
“Naturally.” Harry acquitted, it would be much kinder to have the girl interact with Narcissa instead of Lucius. Narcissa had actually admitted to being fond of the girl once, though that was undoubtedly because she had formed a bond of sorts with Fleur do to their shared French roots.  
“We should include Molly, Bill, and Fleur in this too. We've all been worried for her.” Arthur spoke up.  
“I’m surprised you don’t want to include your whole array of family members Arthur. Don’t think they could fit into a Pensieve?” Was Lucius’s snide comment, Arthur seemed ready to angrily defend his family, but Harry plowed on with the conversation not wanting to deal with the two of them butting heads.  
“I’ll agree with Bill and Fleur, but I think it might be best not to worry Molly.” Arthur looked like he would protest so Harry spoke firmly.  
“Victoria really doesn't need extra mothering at the moment.” Arthur looked sheepish and nodded hesitantly.   
Lucius smirked; pleased he wasn't the only one that had to take orders from someone as young as his son.

Teddy’s POV  
Teddy Peverell was doing his utmost not to sulk. On the one hand he had already had to give up his father’s name and being in the house his mother had been in made him feel closer to her. It’s not like he had anything against Hufflepuffs, but this was so not according to plan. How was he supposed to get Riddle’s interest now? Also Victoria now had no back up. It wasn't like she couldn't handle herself both in a battle or words or wands, but they were supposed to be a team. He should be there for her just in case.  
“Welcome to Hufflepuff! My name’s Erik Sullivan!”  
“It’s nice to meet you, Sally Droghtferd here!”  
“We've never had someone join us in 5th year before!”  
Well at least his housemates were friendly, if overly talkative.   
“Wow, you have the coolest eyes! Creature blood?” Asked, a small looking boy with long light brown hair to his left.  
Teddy forced himself to grin at his housemates.  
“Actually…” He turned his yellow eyes his uncle Harry’s green and his hair fiery Weasley red. His housemates gasped and erupted into noise.  
“Oh so cool!”  
“That’s metame- metromorphs, meta-“  
“He’s a metamorphmagus!”  
Well that was flashy right? And it was a rare ability so maybe he got Riddle’s attention?”  
Unfortunately the Hufflepuffs were sited as far away as possible from Slythrin table. He couldn’t even see them from here. Teddy wilted in disappointment, his hair turning a sad dull grey blue much to his housemate’s enjoyment.  
He would just have to try harder. He was going to be the smartest, bravest, slyest, Hufflepuff, in well…Hufflepuff! He would be the most noticeable Hufflepuff of all time!”  
“Did you see how it changed?”  
“That was amazing!”  
“Do something else! Do something else!”  
Not that the last part would be that hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria was sharing her sleeping counters with four other girls. MaryAnn Avery and Priscilla Rosier who she had meet last night. They had both been seated relatively close to Tom Riddle and his ‘group’ (followers more like) and Victoria inferred that the both of them were Purebloods though she couldn't be certain. The other two girls had kept their distance both from Victoria as well as MaryAnn and Priscilla. Half-bloods, perhaps?  
They seemed to prefer to converse quietly together. She only learned their names due to Priscilla's inclination towards gossip.  
“Come on you can have the bed next to Ann and I. Don’t bother with Martha and Karen. Their twins and like to kept to them themselves.”  
Victoria had at first assumed that the girl that had inserted herself into her conversation and had shown interest in Teddy would be the prissy pureblood type and that they wouldn't get along very well, but while that wasn't really a wrong impression, Priscilla Rosier seemed nothing if not pleasant to her and Victoria already liked MaryAnn so maybe she would actually make some friends.  
It was possible that Priscilla was pretending to be friendly to gain some sort of advantage over her. They were in Slythrin after all, but it wouldn’t do to be overly paranoid either.   
For now she would focus on Tom Riddle and just be grateful she didn’t have to worry about being smothered in her sleep, for now anyways.  
Not that sleeping was what she actually planed on doing when she bid her roommates goodnight and spelled her curtains shut.  
‘Alright’ she thought to herself, ‘time for phase two.’  
In her night robe that she had changed into before heading to bed she drew forth the two items that had been carefully hidden in the deep pockets. A small oval mirror and silvery shimmering cloak.  
She ran her hands over the silky fabric still in some awe of being in passion of such a thing.  
Flashback  
One month earlier.

“I’ve already stressed to you how you don’t have to do this if you’re even the smallest bit uncomfortable.” Harry stated, while looking over his niece and godson.  
“Will be fine Dad, really we’re prepared for this.” Teddy said earnestly and Victoria nodding her head in agreement added, “We’ve been practicing everything from dueling to table manners Uncle Harry. Plus we know this is the best plan available, and that you wouldn’t have considered it in the first place if you didn’t think we could do it.”  
She thought she sounded entirely reasonable and Harry must have agreed for he gave no further protest.  
“Well, I can see there’s no arguing with you.” Harry gave a proud, but exasperated smile. For all that the Peverell family head had come up with the idea he was not entirely for it if it meant putting his family in harms way.  
“However if I’ve learned anything from my time at Hogwarts it’s that you can accomplish things a lot easier with a little…help.”  
He pulled forth an old folded piece of parchment from inside his robe and held it out to Teddy.  
“Is this? It is! Isn’t it? Dad?” Teddy took the parchment looking completely thrilled.   
“Yes, that is the Marauder's map-“  
“Whoohoo!” Teddy cheered.   
“The map-“ Harry started again.  
“Thank you so much!”  
“The map.” Harry said more firmly and paused to make sure there would be no more outbursts. Teddy grinned cheekily at him.  
“The map belonged to both our fathers. You have as much right to it as I do, and considering your mission it would be irresponsible of me not to give it to you now. While it’s yours to do what you wish with it, it is an extremely valuable object and I hope you will use it well.”  
“I will.” Teddy nodded seriously.  
“Good. Now don’t think I’ve forgotten about you.” Harry faced his niece now.  
“Now this belonged to my father and traditionally I would give it to Teddy or James when he reached Hogwarts, however as I’ve already given Teddy the map, I thought this would come in handy for you.”  
Harry drew forth the cloak, his cloak, death’s cloak, a hollow. He gave it to her freely and when she held it she imaged she could feel its power.

Present.  
Victoria slipped on the cloak, feeling safe and hidden, then she tapped the mirror three times and received an answering three taps back. They would meet in the designated place in three hours time, until then they both had jobs to do.

Teddy’s point of view.  
The other boys in the dorm wanted to stay up and talk about there summers, but luckily they chose to do so in the common room. Teddy closed his curtains around his bed and spelled them shut, now would be the best time to sneak out.  
Teddy took a moment to both remove his tie which was a bright Hufflepuff yellow and change his appearance to his practiced average form.  
This is one he had spent considerable time on, both by himself and with Aunt Hermione. He could easily imagine her lecturing tone.  
“The best thing about having a completely average form is that it will take very little effort to make someone completely not recognize you even if they saw you only a few mins ago. For example if you start with dull brown hair, dull brown eyes, average height, weight, bland skin tone and perfectly straight facial features, then it would take only a second to change one thing that would throw someone completely off the trail. Your hair is your faster transformation right now so if you’re out of sight for a second and then they see someone with blond and blue eyes whoever is following you will think they have the wrong person-“  
Hermione had quite a bit more to say on the subject including the proper angle a forgetful nose should be and just how full or thin you could make your lips without them becoming a defining characteristic.  
Teddy shook off sounds of mathematical anatomy lessons going though his head, and with his perfectly average walking speed and perfectly average posture walked out of the common room with no one being the wiser.


	4. Chapter 4

Teddy had three close calls on the way to ‘The room of requirements’ as it was often called. Twice he had to doge into an empty corridor to get out of the way of a ghost and once able to see clearly that Professors Slughorn and Dumbledore were coming his way, but having the closest corridor filed with the old muttering caretaker he had to dive rather painfully down the stairs and hugging the floor really hope that they weren’t heading his way. They weren’t.  
Merlin! This would be so much easier if Victoria was here with the cloak.  
Not that having the map was not awesome, but it was still never racking having to glance at the map constantly to make sure no one stunk up on him.  
Finally arriving he didn’t bother with an exact picture of what he wanted just thinking hard of the necessities.  
I need a room I can spread the map out in, an office/study kind of place, yeah make it Harry’s study; only with a big table to put the map on and oh that cabinet thing needs to be there too. Harry’s study with a table and the cabinet. Harry’s study with a table and the cabinet. Harry’s study with a table and the cabinet.  
The door appeared and Teddy looked inside. Perfect.

Victoria’s point of view.

She slipped out of bed wearing the invisibly cloak and a pair of soft slippers, that should neither fall off nor make a sound. By a stroke of luck the other girls were far too busy to pay attention to the door opening and closing on its own.  
“And then I said,’ Good sir that is hardly a ladylike thing for me to do and can you believe what the gentlemen inferred! Honestly, Mother cannot believe that he would be a suitable match for me I cannot believe it.” Pricilla was telling the other girls loudly. Even the twins who hadn’t paid Victoria any attention seemed to be listening closely.  
Upon reaching the common room it became clear why the other girls had gone straight up to there dorms instead of talking in the common room. It seemed that all of the 5th year and higher boys had stayed in the common room though ever once in a while a group of them would leave for there dorms looking distinctly put out.  
Of course in the middle of all this sat Riddle. Perched on a chair like it was a throne, the ones that had sat close to him during dinner surrounded them now. They talked softly among themselves, waiting for something.  
Victoria leaned against the wall furthest from them and considered. They had deiced this would be the perfect time to enter the chamber of secrets, clearly if Riddle knew of the chamber now he would not dare go to it on the very first day of 5th year, yet what might they discus if she left? It’s not like she didn’t know he was going to be a Dark Lord, and that these were his followers yet if there were other smaller plots going on then she should stay to here them shouldn’t she? What if they discussed her or Teddy?   
Then in a completely other direction she could use this time to search the boy’s dorms couldn’t she? Before they had time too really hide there belongs, to spell the room and their trunks and everything else with a ridicules amount of intruder alarms…now that was a very good point.  
Oh how horrible it is not to be able to be in two places at once, it only Teddy were here, now.  
Oh course Teddy had his own job to do and while somewhat boring it was a necessities and it had to be started in the first night here.  
Alright thinking logically she could go the chamber anytime tonight. Even only an hour before dawn would be enough time to get back to the dorm and pretend to have been asleep. Some glammers to hide the bags under her eyes and a pepper up potion would ensure no noticed anything amiss.  
So the chamber would be last. If only she could eavesdrop and search thought there things at the same time.  
More groups of boys left to go there rooms and Victoria one other thing she had stored in her night ropes at Teddy’s insistence.  
She took out the fleshy colored string and inspected it. She would have to wait until everyone that was going to leave left, so no one heading upstairs would notice it. It would also give her fair warning when Riddle’s group were finished, of course she may have to abandon the extendible ear if she didn’t notice someone coming up fast enough.  
Riddle’s eyes flashed with some unknown intention as his eyes settled on one of his followers who looked distantly uncomfortable. The others watching smiled and maybe it was the lighting, but Victoria thought they looked somewhat blood thirsty.  
Yes using the ears was a risk she would have to take.

In a Manor in Scotland.  
An Interlude with Fleur

Fleur sighed, as she watched Louis playing with James, some game involving dragons and sneaking up on Rose who was drawing a picture and trying very hard to ignore them both. Sometimes it was hard, knowing they were all just children, knowing there was so much at stake that they would have to be involved. They all agreed on that at least; well accept for Grandma Molly who had put her foot down strongly on sending anyone to Hogwarts other then the two oldest children if anyone was to be sent at all.   
Truthfully Fleur was grateful that Dominique was in Beauxbatons along with her cousin Molly, even if Dominique did send her increasingly disrespectful letters in French about the injustice of not getting to go to Hogwarts.   
George and Angelina after much discussion with Harry and Charlie had deiced to send both their Freddy and Roxie to Durmstrang, while Fleur did know this had something to do with Freddy’s unusual talent with the darker arts, it was also the place least likely to be overall effected by Grindelwadl’s war. Most likely Dominique and Molly would have to transfer to Hogwarts either next year or the one after that, but right now with neither the current Dark Lord or the one that would be a Dark Lord anywhere near France that’s the best place for them.  
Even with Charlie in Northern Europe working in the dragon range close enough to retrieve Fred and Roxanne should need be, Grandma Molly still fretted terrible over them being there.  
While Fleur’s own parents had died before the solution was ever purposed she had been able to save her sister, but not unfortunately her sister’s husband or young daughter. Gabrielle who had been divested and rather resentful of Fleur had gone to France to morn as soon as she was able upon their arrival in the past.  
Gabrielle refused to answer her letters; she had answered one from Harry saying that of course she would escort the girls out of Beauxbatons and back home if needed.  
Things hadn’t been easy on Fleur or her sister, or any of them really. It was miracle that her and her husband and all of her children had arrived safely. Should she have left Gabrielle? Whose husband was dead and whose daughter and certain to follow within the next few days? Should she had tried to take her niece little Marie instead, even with the sickness?  
She didn’t know, she just knew that was done, was done and somehow because of Harry she hadn’t lost everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Victoria breathed in deeply and calmed her nerves she was standing in the boys dorms hidden under the invisibility cloak and Darren Flint’s voice was grading on her eardrums.  
“Give it a week, one week and the little slut will fall for me so hard that-“  
Grading on her eardrums as well as her temper. Of course she was a topic of discussion, but she hadn’t expected such blatant sexism which she really should have. This was the 1940s after all; it would take a hell of a lot to earn respect and be considered more then a pair of breast with legs.  
“I was under the impression she was a women with taste Flint, and she certainly didn’t seem overly impressed with you at dinner.” Malfoy’s drawl was easily recognized.  
Victoria rolled her eyes at Flint’s cliché response of how she was ‘only playing hard to get.’  
Boy talk was so far proving to be neither amusing nor informative. She had been so certain that it was building up to some great plan that Riddle would reveal, but she supposed that even he needed more time then a day at school to come up with something appropriately evil.  
Deciding to tune out the offensive conversation she sent about breaking into the boys trunks. There were six trunks meaning her hadn’t meet one of the boys in her year. Maybe he wasn’t part of Tom’s group? She left that trunk alone and examined the others. She wasn’t her father’s daughter for nothing and most of the trunks looked easy enough for her to break into. There were two exceptions and she was fairly certain she knew which one was Tom Riddles, the warding was powerful and elegant one spell twisted into another one nearly snake like and left it with a very strong lock, it would not be impossible to undo the warding however the alarms worked into the spell were troubling. There was no doubt that she could get in if she had too, but she would be caught and she wasn’t desperate enough for that sacrifice.  
The other trunk looked as if someone has simply placed whatever spells they could think of on the trunk with no concept of organization. The spells themselves were strong ones, but it took skill to properly ward something and Victoria simply slipped her magic in under the spells and tugged unraveling the whole thing.  
She ginned in triumph and then froze as she heard Riddle’s voice for the first time tonight.  
“As fascinating as your little fantasies are I believe it is time to turn to more serious topics, unless of course you believe your love life is more important then the information I requested from you this summer?”  
It was hard to describe his tone, certainly polite and calm, but there was a mocking ring to it which raised the hair on her arms. ‘Dangerous’ she thought and then tried to make herself study the contents of the trunk she broke into and listen at the same time.  
She removed some cloaks and what looked like rare potions ingredients as Tom’s minions made swift apologies and began reporting on what she believed to be something to do with politics.  
“Mr. Birchwood is retiring according to my Uncle Marcus and everyone says that Gabble will be replacing him-“  
“Not Lennon Gabble surly?”  
“No not Lennon you dolt, Martin.”  
Victoria raised an eyebrow no wonder Voldemort cursed his minions all the time if they couldn’t even make a report with interrupting each other.  
She was wondering if Tom would curse his followers even at this age if they got too annoying, but then she found something in the trunk that completely switched her interest and as the potions intended purpose dawned on her she could felt blind furry engulf her.  
It seemed Darren Flint had quite the supply of illegal love potions and it seemed that Victoria Peverell was going to have to teach him something about respecting women.  
She smiled carefully selecting a bottle to take with her, then closed the trunk and reapplied the pathetic wards. She knew just how to serve up some ironic justice for whomever that digesting boy had tricked into sleeping with him.  
She smiled and heard Tom Riddle laugh as if he was agreeing with her, she wasn’t sure what he was laughing as she had lost track of the conversation, then someone screamed and she was running back toward the common room.

 

An Interlude with Percy

Percy upon their arrival had immediately gone to do the only job he had ever wanted or thought of doing and that was working for the Ministry. Of course now it was more like he was working for Harry, for the family and simply worked at the Ministry. That had been his greatest failing before to allow the Ministry to become something that owned him, which he gave all his loyalty to.  
That had been a long time ago though, before the finial battle, before Fred…and before Audrey. He should be and he was, grateful that he had his two little girls, that he had his parents and siblings, yet even a year of struggling to adjust to a new time period hadn’t completely numb the void his wife left behind.  
He tried not to focus on his dead wife or his dead friends or how his daughter only 12 was on another continent and how his youngest only ten would be starting Hogwarts next year, unless she went to Beauxbatons, but that most likely wouldn’t be an option next year and he didn’t want his daughter in Durmstrang and really none of the adults had the time to home school even his mother was busy organizing, researching, and making much needed social contact with the gossiping masses. Mum never did care for a gossip, but while Narcissia spread the family’s ‘fake’ history to the upper, highest of society’s ladies, it fell to Molly to get in contact with the middle to upper middle class families. She was especially popular among those with children.  
Hopefully she would be able to gain a place on either the School Board of Governors or the Department of Education in the Ministry. Neither possibility was something he thought that his Mum would be especially suited for considering her age and her (extreme mothering) temperament when it came to children. But they needed someone in those places and Ginny…well Ginny wasn't taking things well and she, well they could really use her now and she wasn’t doing much of anything anymore.  
Hopeful Harry would be able to bring her out of it, at least get her focused on something beneficial to the cause, but every day that Percy saw her show less and less interest in even her own children he lost that hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Tom lifted his wand just as she reached the bottom of the stairs and the boy stopped screaming abruptly.  
"You have all forgotten yourselves." Tom addressed no only the broken boy on the floor, but all his minions. His eyes scanned them one by one.  
"You disgust me." His words had a visible effect on his followers. Victoria thought she understood now what it meant to be able to sense someone's fear.  
For all that what Riddle was doing was horrible part of her couldn't help, but look at the cowed future death eaters in the room and be disgusted with them too. Hadn't she thought before that they were crap at reporting? She knew that Darren was so weak he had to use love potions to get a girl to sleep with him. Overly all she wasn't impressed with these people at all.  
"You will do better this year. Won't you Prince?" The boy who looked nothing like the composed young man she had met early filched.  
"Y-yes my my Lord."  
"These will be the only chance I give you. It will be ready by the winter holidays Prince or you will long for something as sweet as the Cruciatus curse."  
Prince whimpered and Victoria's eyebrows rose in faint disbelieve. He was using that curse at this age? Oh she would have a lot of information to report back, but that she apparently missed whatever Prince was preparing was worrisome.  
What was also some what worrisome was that she was more bothered by the incompetence of the followers then the cruelty of their master. However, she didn't bother thinking too much on such things. Her own feelings and morals asides she knew which side she was on and with any luck Riddle would be joining them at some point so not having bouts of nausea at watching Riddle's methods could only be a good thing.  
Satisfied with her own reactions she went to place the special package inside the Chamber of Secrets before, before meeting up with Teddy.

Teddy's point of view 

Teddy was nervous had been since he had noticed that Victoria's dot was not on her way to The Chamber of Secrets, but was instead inside the boys dorms. He admitted that he was completely distracted and his spell work was taking nearly twice as long because it was so hard to concentrate when he didn't dare take his eyes off of Victoria. What if she got caught? What if she got in trouble? What if- No this was not helping. He needed to ignore her. It was hard, but he needed to trust that she would do her job and meet him here when she was done. She must have a good reason for whatever she was doing after all.  
Dragging his eyes forcefully off the map that was now spread full length on the table. Teddy went back to the ridiculously long piece of parchment he was suppose to be charming.  
First he needed the name of everyone in the castle. It was simple enough to peel such information directly from the map, copy it and replace it. He had practiced that enough times with other magical objects, no the hard part was sorting them into years, plus the teachers. He also needed another bit parchment to make a record of where everyone in the castle was each hour.  
It was very important that they know everyone's schedules, timing was everything and there were many plans in place that required that they knew where everyone was at.  
Of course only most of the people on the list would be updated per hour, Tom Riddle's schedule would update once every 15 minutes, 10 if Teddy figure out how.  
They were so lucky that the map was so similar to a surveillance charm. He just needed to tie the map to the recording charm on the parchment, after he made the recording charm on the parchment of course.  
Teddy sighed; this would be a long night.

Ginny's Point of view

This wasn't supposed to happen, this ending to her fairy tale. She had been a foolish little girl once, but though tragedy and a war she had grown stronger, strong enough to deserve her Prince and her peace, or so she thought. In the old war there had been hope. As long as she had faith in Harry she had her strength, but now?  
Who would have thought that the old war would lead them to a new one, a worse one, a war without hope?  
The enemy was many. The enemy was brilliant in their destruction. Whole villages were wiped out in seconds…and the diseases were both slow and fatal.  
She should be grateful that they hadn't lost everything.  
She should be grateful for her family, but how could she be? Their finally solution was in itself a defeat. They had deiced to go back, back to a nightmare that still haunted her.  
Tom Marvolo Riddle lived once more and no one else seemed to care.  
"Tea, Gin?" Harry was sweet to offer her tea. Sweet and kind that was her Harry, yet he would allow that Monster to live, to come here, to come near her children. She didn't look at him, couldn't look at him.  
She didn't take the tea.  
"Gin? Ginny your going to have to talk sometime you kno-"  
She knocked the tea out of his hand violently and left to walk in the Garden.  
She was no snake. She would not pretend to be what she was not. She would not accept this, but she would not allow her justified venom to be voiced, no not yet.  
They would bring him here, her nightmare.  
Ginny Weasley wasn't living in a fairly tale. That was over. Now she would be the hero who made the hard choices and defeated the villain.  
They would bring him here to her and here he would perish.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a picture I want to post on here, but I have no idea how to get it from my computer onto this story. There is no where to upload and it won't copy and paste so I am lost. A little help please?


End file.
